Hundred Rooms of House
by PocketxFullxOfxDreams
Summary: A hundred short stories about the moments that have stuck with Gregory House. Rooms three and four, clinic duty and Wilson's ties. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first dabble into the House universe. I'm aware this idea has been done before, but I'm hoping I can think of little things others may have missed, or at least express the same things a bit differently. This will be a hundred stories, of various lengths (all relatively short) about House's thoughts on the events and people in his life. (Waiting for latest episode to be on Hulu, Grr...) I'm actually rather thrilled to be venturing into this fandom.

Warnings: 

Suggested Pre-Slash

Suggested Slash

Copious amounts of snark

House's potty mouth

Basically, the same stuff that happens on the show.

Pairings:

Mostly likely all pairings past, present, and possible future

Spoilers:

Pretty much the entire series, to episode "Wilson"

Reviews are kind. Con crit very welcome. More to come soon.

* * *

_He remembers well the day he met Chase._

He remembers the day clearly. It's raining outside, and he's standing in the lobby waiting for an elevator; soaking wet. Damn faulty umbrella, it's a miracle he made it across the parking lot without falling on his ass. The elevator finally arrives, and he steps in, noticing the Intern who was standing behind him finally decides to wait for another elevator, rather than be left alone with him in one. Wise choice. He is momentarily startled when a lightly tanned hand stops the elevator before it can close, and in steps a man in a yellow stripped tie, and a baby blue plaid shirt. Was Wilson teaching fashion classes, now? Also like Wilson, this man, or maybe boy was a more appropriate word, had adorable hair. Unlike Wilson, House can sense the huge chip on his shoulder. Ah, so this is Dr. Robert Chase, specialty, Intensive Care. The daddy's boy who hates being one; interesting. He smiles that smile that only people who have never met him before believe, and is fascinated when he gets a slight smile with a hint of sneer in return. 'Course, a wet, scraggly cripple isn't really much to look at, he supposes. He muses for a second, here he is with his new employee, who has not recognized him as his boss, looking like a hobo: what is the best way to use this situation?

A nurse with a clipboard and a C cup joins the elevator on the next floor.

The rain soaked middle-aged cripple turns slightly as the elevator doors shut, "You must be Dr. Chase, the new man under Dr. House."

The pretty-haired man barely turns, "Yeah."

Except the "yeah" is drawn out so it sounds like "yeaehh".

A moment passes, then again the hair stirs, and the man-boy condescends, "Got any advice for me? I hear he's a tough boss."

A tough boss. That's the wimp-ass phrase that means, 'I don't know if I can trust that you won't blab, but I've heard he's terrifying, and a total ass and lunatic.' House's mouth twists to hide a smirk, "Really? I think most people just know him as an ass, and oh, if you've heard it, it's probably true." He's vaguely aware of the way the nurse flinches at his enthusiasm.

The man beside him rolls his shoulders in an attempt to relax his overly stiff frame and says, "Yeeaehh." Hair decides at this point he's too good, and too nervous to deal with wet middle-aged cripples, and so falls silent. House frowns, he wasn't quite ready for the conversation to be over. The nurse sends him a wary look, then exits as the elevator comes to her stop.

* * *

_The first time he saw her in a dress._

Ester, all over again. Only this time, it's a six year old boy. Well, damn. It won't happen again, the same mistake. He can't, he will not missit twice. Maybe this new set of idiots he has working for him will have better ideas than the old set. Now, if only they'd stop arguing with him about accepting the case, and do something productive. He doesn't pay them just so they can walk around in lab coats doing nothing, even if they do look good in them.

"And... this case is Cuddy's." Foreman has a gift for skepticism, and stating the obvious. Was it Cuddy's name on the damn file that gave it away? Dying boy to save, in case anyone cares!

"She assigned it to me." Useful ideas, people!

"And she agrees with you that this is more than Gastroenteritis?" Chase has a gift for it too, on reflection. What diseases affect the elderly and young this way?

"She wouldn't have assigned it to me if she didn't, would she?" Seriously, can't argue with such logic. He turns from the white board and lets out a dignified, "Gooooohhhhh... ."

There she is in red, strapless, and when she catches whatever totally unrehearsed look of awe he's displaying, the tips of her ears turn pink. Damn. Well... damn.

"What were we talking about?"

"Two paitents with two symptoms in common, and _five symptoms not_ in common?" He doesn't miss the scowl on Chase's face. He's either pissy about his acknowledgement of Cameron's non-existent curves, or because he won't be getting laid tonight, hm... maybe both.

_But still, damn_.

* * *

_R&R!_


	2. Room 3: Clinic Room 4: Wilson's Ties

This is my first dabble into the House universe. I'm aware this idea has been done before, but I'm hoping I can think of little things others may have missed, or at least express the same things a bit differently. This will be a hundred stories, of various lengths (all relatively short) about House's thoughts on the events and people in his life. (Waiting for latest episode to be on Hulu, Grr...) I'm actually rather thrilled to be venturing into this fandom.

Reviews are kind. Con crit very welcome. More to come soon.

* * *

_Clinic_

_He hates clinic duty. Clinic duty means sniveling noses and overly-aggressive soccer moms who are sure_ their _baby_ (who is nearly always a completely insufferable **brat**) must have melanoma because "this mole wasn't here before" or it must be a brain tumor because their little darling _brat_ has headaches. He'd have headaches too, if his mom wore so much perfume. Dealing with parents isn't the worst part of clinic duty, though.

Neither is wiping groins to test for STDs, or even when someone gets overly friendly with their MP3 player.

Clinic is predictable. Mundane, unvaried, beneath his skills, and so damn boring. That's what he says, to Cuddy, and anyone else who wants to know why he dreads it.

It has absolutely nothing with the fact that sometimes he feels... something, when he sees someone trying desperately to score drugs, or someone actually says '_thank you'... _or a child, who's mother doesn't care if her child is sick.

* * *

_Wilson's Ties  
_  
As a child, he wondered if everyone saw colors the same way. What if what he thought looked blue, looked pink to everyone else. Or what if one person thought purple was the purple he saw, but really it was more like green? Maybe that was why people could have such different opinions about the same color. As he became older and understood more about light and how the eyes work, he knew his previous theory was incorrect.

Then he met James Wilson, and his Ties.

The first time he saw Wilson in one of his Ties, he assumed it was from his wife, and Wilson hadn't had the heart to throw It out. Wilson, it would be discovered later couldn't let anything go, no matter how hideous the fabric, or crippled... .

Time went on after the divorce, and the Ties stayed. House decided that perhaps Wilson had become immune to the Horror. When it finally came up, Wilson had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know, Wilson, it's been a year."

"This is the part where I pretend to understand what you're talking about, and then you keep talking." Followed by an odd rolling of the hands.

"Didn't the ex-Mrs. Jimmy buy you that Tie?"

"What, this?" House rolled his eyes.

"No, the OTHER Eyesore you're wearing. Yes! That Tie, dude, It's like a bad trip. Those are so not your colors. You're more of a lavender."

"What's wrong with my tie?" Affronted, shocked, as if no one had ever had the decency to point out how awful the Things were.

"I just told you, It looks like a bad trip. They all do, or else they're just normal ugly."

"You think I look bad?" Bewilderment. Of course Wilson would choose such a moment to be dense.

Eye roll. "No, I said your Tie was hideous. _You_ have lovely Hair and Cheekbones, but think of the cancer kiddies, Wilson, don't they deserve nice Ties to look at while they're dying?"

Eventually, House would learn that Wilson actually liked his Ties. How was a such thing possible? Wilson was just odd.

Wilson always was attracted to such odd things.

* * *

_R&R!_


End file.
